The access control readers, or secure identification readers, are generally equipped with one or more control feature(s) pre-integrated in a casing, as known in particular from the patent application FR 2 988 871.
From a standard reader, adding a new feature, such as a biometric control function, is not possible. It is required to uninstall the standard reader in order to install a new reader which integrates the desired new feature. In other words, the addition of a new feature is complex and expensive because it requires a complete uninstallation of the old reader and a complete reinstallation of the new reader.
It is also known, from the document WO 96/27858, to use an access control reader comprising a casing provided with a pedestal closed by a facing, where the facing is provided with an upper opening for receiving a keyboard or a screen which is connected to an electronic board. The facing is also provided with a central opening through which a board reading unit may be plugged into the casing. Once inserted, this board reading unit is joined to the electronic board by means of a connector which plugs into a complementary connector. Thus, the board reading unit is placed inside the casing of the reader, which has drawbacks because the casing of the reader must be large enough to receive the board reading unit, even if this board reading unit is not present. Furthermore, in the absence of this board reading unit, the casing of the reader carries risks of intrusion at the central opening of its facing.
The present disclosure aims to solve these drawbacks by providing an access control reader which allows adding a new feature to a reader, without having to replace it with another reader.